Flowers and Kisses
by autumnsings
Summary: Little Cissy is currently frustrated with flowers. Maybe Little Lucius can help her feel a little better about it. : Lucius/Narcissa R&R.


**Author's Note:**Hey everyone! It's been very long. Well, school was a distraction to my writing, and since my exams start this week, I've decided to write something. Why? Because one does not simply study for an English exam. (I'm kidding... always study for exams!) Anyways, what I have here is a little light-hearted than the fanfics I have so far, so I hope you guys enjoy this one - especially those who love Lucius/Narcissa. R&R! :)

Narcissa's brow furrowed as she concentrated on putting the last piece of daisy on the necklace of flowers she was trying to make for the past thirty minutes. Her sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, were doing the same thing as hers, only an hour ago. They quickly finished their own flower necklaces, and eventually got bored, so they got up and started playing with their cousin Sirius.

She sighed as the flower slipped through the weave. This is the fifth time she's done it on other flowers on the same necklace. She never liked her short, stubby fingers. Her sisters said that it's normal for a six-year old girl to have such fingers, but she never liked them at all. Especially that it was the reason the daisies kept slipping from her clumsy fingers; and worst, not going through the weave to finish her own necklace.

She looked at Bellatrix, who is making a shower of confetti with her wand for little Sirius; Andromeda is reading her book under a big tree. Oh how she wishes that she's doing the same things as her sisters… Or even hanging out with Lucius – who's doing tricks with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, near the lake. Instead, she's stuck here, finishing the necklace of flowers.

She looked at Lucius. Her mother and father are good friends with his father, which is why he's here. She likes his short, blond hair; and she wondered what he'd look like if it's a little longer. She giggled. _That's silly, Cissy_, she told herself. Just then, Lucius turned around to where she is, and their eyes met. Narcissa blushed and looked down at her unfinished necklace, and pretended to continue working on it.

She was embarrassed. _A lady doesn't look at a man without permission_, that's what her mother has always said when she was teaching her and her sisters on how to act like a pureblood girl – because purebloods are much better than muggles – or mudbloods, as the older relatives would say. _Muggles are nothing like purebloods. _She tried concentrating on her work on the necklace.

"Do you need some help there?" It was the smooth drawl of Lucius. Narcissa felt her face go even redder.

"It's – it's okay, Lucius. I could get my sisters to finish this for me," she stammered. She fished for another stem of daisy and tried putting it on the weave she has created, only for it to not go through the gaps.

"I see what's the problem," Lucius said, as he sat beside Narcissa. He plucked another daisy, and effortlessly weaved it through the necklace – so fast that Narcissa wasn't able to follow it. "Here you go," he finally said, giving the necklace back to her.

She took it from him, and stared at it. "That was marvelous," she said. She looked at him, "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother taught me how to make one of these lovely necklaces. Even crowns made of flowers."

"Your mother is brilliant."

"Yes. Yes she is."

Narcissa could feel her face going red again. She's never really sat with Lucius before; and by the tone that he used to answer her statement, it was pretty obvious that his mother passed away. She felt him stand up.

"Well, Miss Narcissa, I should probably go back to Crabbe and Goyle. They can get distracted for as long as they can, but it doesn't really look amusing to me. Until the next time…" He plucked a daisy and put it in Narcissa's hair, "You look beautiful," and with that, he ran to his friends.

By the time he was with his friends, Narcissa just realized that she hasn't even said her thanks to Lucius. She ran to him as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Lucius! Lucius!"

Lucius turned around and saw Narcissa running to him. "What's wrong, Miss Narcissa?"

"I –" she started, apparently trying to catch her breath, "I forgot to thank you – for helping me, I mean. With the flowers."

It was Lucius' time to blush this time. "Oh – no problem."

"Here," Narcissa says as she handed the necklace of flowers to Lucius, "it's for you."

The moment Lucius took it, before he could even say his thanks; Narcissa kissed his right cheek and ran away quickly, holding on to her robes. Lucius was awestruck.

"Aww, looks like little Luci has a crush on our little Cissy," Bellatrix chimed in with her sing-song voice.

"I smell a wedding coming," Andromeda followed Bellatrix' teasing on the blushing little boy.

"Please, Dromeda, don't get me started," Bellatrix said, dropping her sing-song voice, and filling her voice with dread.

**Author's Note:** So, what do you guys think? I've had the idea for a while now, and I just got back to it, so yeah. Don't forget to review and give me some notes! Make me happy! :D

~E.


End file.
